


You Create a Mess

by phornex



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: A little angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phornex/pseuds/phornex
Summary: Ifan ben-Mezd is a complicated man to love. But you're complicated, too.
Relationships: Ifan ben-Mezd/Female Godwoken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	You Create a Mess

Ifan looks up at you, affection in his eyes, a blush rising high on his cheeks. He’s never been good at expressing emotion, but you know it’s there. 

“When we first… when we were in the Bull, that first time… I knew there was nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you out of harm’s way.”

You nod. 

“And you,” he continues with a chuckle, “you told me you didn’t need protecting, that if anything, you were the one keeping me safe.” He turns serious again now. “You were right.” 

You reach out, touch his arm, a familiar gesture the two of you use to let the other know, _it’s okay_ , and _you’re safe_ , without saying it. There’s no room for the words, in these dark times, but the gesture is enough, and you both know it. He raises his hand, places it on yours, and you stand quietly, gazing into the fire. When he finally turns to look at you again, there’s an intensity in his eyes that can only mean one thing: Ifan intends to throw himself in harm’s way. Again. For you. 

And that means many things, for you. It means watching a man fight a battle that you know - or you _hope_ you know - you can take on yourself. It means drawing on every last source of energy inside you to cast protection spells over him. It means battling the internal conflict, the _why do i love a man who does this_ with _why can’t i just be grateful for the love of a man who does this_. 

He is learning, you think. The more you fight alongside each other, the more he sees your power; the more you sometimes find him staring at you in awe, frozen in battle as you spin webs of protection around you both. It should not be your job to protect both of you. You never wanted to be the woman who carried a man through battle. But he is learning to carry himself, and so you are learning, too; learning to raise oceans, learning to raise the dead. But Ifan still knows, still moves with the confidence that you will not let him become one of them. 

This is not the perfect love story, the perfect romance. No bard would sing about this, two people who don’t know how to be lone wolves together. This is you, and him, learning to fight for each other, with each other. 

You lean into him, place your head against his, brush your noses together. You lift your hands to his shoulders, wrap them around his back, and hold him for a moment; the warmth and strength a rare constant within this instability. _I’m sorry_ , you think, and _I love you_ , and then you conjure a freezing spell that holds him in place, hard and sharp, the old Ifan, only his defeated eyes looking out at you to betray his newfound heart. 

He’s not throwing himself in harm’s way for you again. Not tonight.

You pick up your bow, and walk out into the dark.


End file.
